


Only Yours

by princemango9



Series: Fundy/Dream Collection [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Floris | Fundy, Fox Boy Floris | Fundy, I am Here to Deliver, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), there is not enough smut of these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princemango9/pseuds/princemango9
Summary: The moment Fundy stepped inside the house he was pushed up against the door. Dream pressed into the fox, strong arms keeping him still. Fundy struggled in vain, Dream’s hot breath against his ear stilling him.“Did you have fun back there?” Dream spat. “Want to repeat what you called me?” They’d had the cabinet meeting a few hours ago. Caught in the thrill of Tommy’s supposed blackmail, Fundy said some things he shouldn’t have. The four of them ganging up on Dream pushed him over the edge, but it was worth it to see his fiance lose it like that. Dream rarely let this anger out like that and it was an intoxicating display.Fundy groaned, melting at the harsh tone. Dream pressed into his back hard enough to bruise. Fundy whimpered, “Dream, please-”“Say it.”Or, Fundy called Dream a bitch at the wall meeting and found angry Dream REALLY hot.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: Fundy/Dream Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058825
Comments: 39
Kudos: 572





	Only Yours

**Author's Note:**

> The twelve Dream x Fundy shippers come to get your juice I made this for you. And join the Dreamnobur server they helped me write this! https://discord.gg/TCpT6Fpz66

The moment Fundy stepped inside the house he was pushed up against the door. Dream pressed into the fox, strong arms keeping him still. Fundy struggled in vain, Dream’s hot breath against his ear stilling him.

“Did you have fun back there?” Dream spat. “Want to repeat what you called me?” They’d had the cabinet meeting a few hours ago. Caught in the thrill of Tommy’s supposed blackmail, Fundy said some things he shouldn’t have. The four of them ganging up on Dream pushed him over the edge, but it was worth it to see his fiance lose it like that. Dream rarely let this anger out and it was an intoxicating display.

Fundy groaned, melting at the harsh tone. Dream pressed into his back hard enough to bruise. Fundy whimpered, “Dream, please-”

“ _Say it._ ” 

“I called you my bitch!” Fundy gasped. Dream eased up then ran a soothing hand under his shirt. Fundy pressed his body into the door in an attempt to escape the cold touch. Dream chuckled darkly, sending a shiver through the fox. 

“Are you scared, Fundy? It looked like you enjoyed being afraid earlier.” He pushed Fundy’s face into the door from the back of his neck. Dream’s iron grip would leave bruises in the morning. “Who’s bitch am I, Fundy?”

“No ones,” he whispered, barely able to speak with his face pressed against the rough wood.

Dream smirked. “And whose bitch are you?” 

“No ones.” Fundy dared, heart racing at the defiance.

Dream tutted. “I thought you would have known better by now.” He ran a hand up Fundy’s shirt, caressing his stomach then lightly pinching a nipple. 

Fundy sighed at the touch, leaning into Dream’s calloused hand. He ground back against the hunter, moaning at the growing erection against his ass. Dream pushed his hips against the fox completely trapping him. “You did that all for me to put you in your place, didn’t you?”

Fundy moaned, lost in the haze of Dream’s roaming hand, dick pressing against him, and voice in his ear. Challenging orange eyes met piercing emerald ones. The fox smirked, “Why don’t you try, _bitch_.” 

Dream growled, turning Fundy around before capturing him in a rough kiss. He pushed his tongue into the other’s mouth catching the redhead off guard. Fundy moaned at Dream palming him through his pants, bucking into his hand. They separated, panting, resting their forehead against the other. “Bed. Now.” Dream ordered. Fundy didn’t need to be told twice. 

He pulled Dream to their room and onto the bed. They met in a smoldering kiss, fighting for dominance, but Dream won out in the end. He kissed down Fundy’s neck while pulling off the fox’s shirt and jacket. Fundy tried to pull at Dream’s clothes only to have his hands pinned above his head. 

Dream looked up at his fiance, chin resting on his chest. Fundy shrunk under his intense gaze. “What makes you think you get to touch me tonight?” Dream asked. 

Fundy pouted, his ears falling in a way the hunter found incredibly adorable. He sat up and tied the sleeves of Fundy’s jacket around his wrists. “I’ll make you deal,” Dream pulled the sleeves tight making sure they wouldn’t be pulled loose. “If you behave, I’ll let you out and I’ll let you come.” 

Fundy perked up, “Wait, what?” 

Dream trailed his hand down to his lover’s pants. “You thought you’d be getting off easy?” His low chuckle made Fundy’s blood run cold. “If you come before I let you,” He’d undone the other’s fly, running a finger along his clothed member. “I’m not touching you for a week.” 

Fundy knew from experience that Dream wasn’t lying. He could still find a way to get the ball in his court, but he knew Dream wouldn’t be easy to bring around. He keened at the hand barely pressing his dick. Dream held his hips down, taking his sweet time pulling down the redhead’s boxers. Fundy sighed when cool air hit his dick, already hard from Dream’s threats.

Dream smirked, pleased, “I bet you’ve been hard since the meeting.” He wrapped a big hand around his fiance’s dick, pumping him slowly. Fundy bit his lip, struggling to keep his sounds at bay. “You looked ready for me to take you right there. Did threatening you turn you on? Don’t tell me you _want_ me to lock you up.” 

Fundy’s dick leaked allowing Dream to twist his wrist as he languidly worked. Fundy’s face was flushed and his breath was stuttering. “Fuck, _Dream_ ,” he moaned, whining as a thumb massaged his slit. He remembered Dream’s outburst at the wall. Seeing his fiance enraged, demanding everyone’s respect, was indescribably sexy. 

“You like it when I’m mad,” Dream continued, pumping his hand faster and relishing in Fundy’s squirming. “Did you want me to put my ax to your throat and fuck you against the wall?” 

The fox’s whimpers confirmed his suspicion. Dream smiled cruelly, “You’re such a slut, Fundy.” 

“Dream, please I’m gonna-!” The warm hand pulled away. Fundy groaned as his orgasm subsided and frustration settled in him. Dream pulled the redhead’s pants completely off, ignoring the annoying glare boring into him. He grabbed the lube from the nightstand, squirting it onto his fingers. Dream took in the sight of Fundy splayed out, dick leaking, chest heaving and flushed from arousal. His dick twitched at the sight. Were his jeans always this tight? 

Dream lifted one of Fundy’s legs over his shoulder. He prodded a finger against the fox’s hole, smirking when he tried pushing down on it. Dream pulled away, “Stay still.” Fundy glared but obeyed. The blond pushed in the first finger, prodding inside of his lover. Fundy whined when Dream curled his finger up. _Found it._

He massaged the spot, watching in satisfaction as Fundy closed his eyes and bit his lip, tail beating against the bed. Dream pushed a second finger into the tight heat, “You’re so needy and I’ve only fingered you.”

“Shut the hell up,” Fundy said breathlessly, trying to adjust to the intrusion. Dream pressed his fingers into his prostate, pulling a cry from the redhead. “Dream, don’t-” 

“Don’t talk back,” Dream warned, his voice dangerously low. He scissored open his lover before pressing in a third finger. Fundy groaned at the sting, but he relished in it. Each thrust of his fingers sent a wave of electricity through Fundy. He pulled at his restraints, desperate to touch his dick as Dream abused his prostate. He reached his bound hands between his legs, but Dream quickly pinned them back above the fox’s head. 

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” Dream pumped his fingers faster, barely brushing against the Fundy’s prostate. He allowed Fundy to fuck himself on his digits, enjoying his horny desperation. “You say you’re not my bitch, but look how needy you are, Fundy.” The redhead was too lost in his pleasure to respond, letting out little whines and broken moans. Dream grabbed his lover’s chin forcing him to look at him. Fundy’s hazy eyes struggled to focus. 

Dream slowed his pumping to a languid in and out, just enough to keep Fundy on edge. “What do you want?” The redhead whined and leaned up asking for a kiss. Dream pulled away, clicking his tongue, “Use your words, babe, what do you want?” 

Fundy huffed, “Will you fuck me, 

Dream pulled out his fingers, leaned back and Fundy realized, frustratingly, the other was still completely clothed. “Why should I do that?” 

Fundy blinked, “What?” 

Dream was feeling especially cruel tonight. He rolled his eyes, “You embarrassed me today, did you forget? Why shouldn’t I just leave you to jerk yourself off?” 

Fundy sputtered for an answer, “Wha-because you’re just a horny as I am! What, are you gonna go fuck _George_?” 

Dream scoffed, “Why, are you jealous?” 

Fundy glared, it was much cuter than it was intimidating given his compromised state. “You’re always with him and you…” he trailed off. 

Dream kissed his finance’s jaw, “I what, love?” 

Fundy avoided his eyes and said quietly, “You bought him flowers.”

Dream smiled against his skin. He’d made a show of buying the roses on purpose; he loved when Fundy got jealous. The redhead could be possessive when pushed enough and it seemed Dream was getting him there. He kissed up his jaw towards his mouth, “Who should I be buying flowers for then?” 

Fundy turned to face him, his orange eyes with a bright flame behind them, “Me, only me.” 

“You’re right.” Their lips met in a hungry kiss, they’d been denied the other for too long. Dream broke the kiss to strip off his clothes, revealing his muscled and scarred body, Fundy swooned at the sight. He pulled Fundy into his lap before lining his dick up at his hole, “Fuck yourself.” Dream ordered. Fundy shivered and sunk his hips, moaning at the stretch. Dream groaned at the tight heat surrounding him, gripping the redhead’s thighs as he lowered himself. 

Fundy sighed when he was fully seated then slowly lifted and pushed himself back down. The couple moaned in unison, setting a steady rhythm and Dream guiding him. Fundy’s heart beat in his ears, heat building in his stomach with each thrust. “Dr-Dream, untie me I need to, touch you.” he pleaded. 

The blond did so quickly, throwing the jacket to the side. Fundy gripped his fiance’s shoulders, claws digging into his shoulder. He angled his hips going down, letting out high-pitched whimper’s as Dream’s dick brushed against his prostate. The sounds spurred the hunter on, grabbing the fox’s hips and thrusting into him suddenly. Fundy held on as Dream abused his prostate, clawing at his back. “Dream, harder, hng, please, please.” 

Dream pulled almost completely out then thrust back in all at once, hitting Fundy’s prostate head-on. The redhead moaned shamelessly, his untouched dick leaking between them. “Who do you belong to?” Dream whispered, thrusting in roughly again and hand playing with Fundy’s tail. He hid his face in the blonde’s neck and ground his hips back, but Dream already pulled out. Fundy whined, practically sobbed, at the empty feeling. 

Dream wrapped a hand around Fundy’s weeping dick. Electricity shot through the fox, helplessly whining and pushing into the warm touch. “Answer me, Fundy, or you can’t cum.” the hunter threatened. The redhead sobbed, chasing his release anyway he could. His voice wavered, “P-please, let me cum I-I can’t take it.” 

Dream bit into his shoulder, a small warning, “Then answer me.” 

Fundy’s resolve crumbled, “You, only you.” He yelped when Dream suddenly lied him onto his back. He pulled the fox’s legs over his shoulders then slid back in all at once. Fundy barely had time to adjust before Dream started a brutal pace, pounding into him without restraint. “Say it again,” Dream growled. 

“I’m yours, I’m yours,” Fundy cried, his claw marks threatening to leave scars, digging into Dream’s back. “A-and you’re mine. Say it, say you’ll only look at me.” 

Dream captured him in a kiss, deep and loving, moving their lips slowly to savor the other. He pulled away breathless, “I’ll only look at you.” He pumped the other’s dick pulling intoxicating whimpers from him. “Cum for me, Fundy.” The fox came with a moan of his fiance’s name, spilling into his hand, body shaking at the release. Dream lasted only a minute longer, cumming in Fundy with a groan. They held each other as they came down from their high, panting slowly becoming shallow breathing. 

Dream pulled out before flopping down next to Fundy, pulling his fiance into his arms. “I love you,” he whispered. Fundy wrapped his arms around the blonde, making circles on his back. “I love you, too.” 

Dream hissed, “You scratched the hell out of me, Fundy.” 

He giggled and Dream’s heart swelled. “Because you’re my _Dreamy_.” 

The blonde chuckled at the pet name, nuzzling a kiss into his love’s neck. They shared kisses and gentle touches until they fell asleep in each other’s arms, thinking themselves lucky to have the other, holding hands with matching golden bands. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's five am, I am sleep deprived, goodnight. Kudos and Comments (especially) are appreciated!


End file.
